Pretty Girl
by Escritor
Summary: Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything... [Dark songfic to Pretty Girl by Sugarcult. A good read. Kinda sad.]


**Pretty Girl**

Beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego... Songfic for Sugarcult's Pretty Girl (The Way)

_Author Note: I know I've tried the whole story-lyric-flashback kind of deal, but this one I think goes a little bit better. I hope you like it. I just recently discovered Pretty Girl and I am in love with it, so I couldn't help making a songfic of it. Please RR! PS: The parts like _this _have no quotation marks. I did that purpously. I'm not sure why, LOL. I just thought it fit. Sorry if it's confusing._

_Okay, this may sound stupid, but if you really want to get the full effect of this songfic, go to: (Sorry about the spaces, take em all out)_

_h t t p : w w w . x a n g a . c o m / h o m e . a s p x ? u s e r X a N g A M u S i C # A l l - A m e r i c a n R e j e c t s _

_And scroll to Sugarcult, then click "Pretty Girl." It should play. Then read, and you'll...get more out of it, lol._

_And while you're there, go to the bottom and click Spider Man 2 then Someone To Die For. Love it :hug: lol._

**WARNING: This is an absuive!Draco. Sorry. **

**She gets knocked down by another hit. She lifts her hand to wipe away a tear, to wipe away the mascara that runs down her cheek, but he just whacks it away. She winces and shuts her eyes, ready for another slap. He packs a punch instead.**

**She recoils and tries to get away, but he pushes her down. He pulls her hair, her arm, her skin, her elbow, her knee, anything he can get his hands on. Anything he can cause damage to, he tries with all her might.**

-

Last year, at Ron's wedding, she was the maid of honor. She was so proud of herself. She even brought Draco to the wedding. No one was happy about it, but she didn't care. It's true love, she proclaimed to no one in particular. I had to bring him. He's my sole mate.

Her mother yelled at her for bringing such filth in the house. He's my sole mate, we love each other, she told her mother. She hid the bruise below her eye extremely well, for her mother seemed to back off the subject.

-

_Pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head_

-

**"Please...don't" she begs, as he reaches for a book. It's a thick book at that. _Is he going to throw it at me? _**

**He walks up to her and forces it on her head. She's partially knocked out, but she shakes her head and gains consiousness. Last time she was knocked out he raped her. She couldn't let that happen again. She would stay awake no matter what. "You...piece of...crap" she manages to breathe out before getting hit.**

**"That's what you get for looking at Golden Boy, you filthy piece of crap" he tells her, hitting her with the book again. Now he grabs her arm and takes her to the kitchen.**

**"I think you should wash your mouth out with soap for telling those nasty things to me, don't you" he asks maliciously, leadig her over to the sink.**

-

Marry me? he asked quietly, purring in her ear. She couldn't say no. She loved him too much. She was so excited. She stared at the rock on her hand and smiled up at him, looking into his cold eyes. They're hypnotic. They could make her do anything if he looked at her right.

I have a surprise for you, he told her happily. You'll be very surprised.

That's the point of surprises, aren't they? she grinned. He smirked and lead her through the front door.

Draco, oh!

There was a beautiful house in front of them. She thought of all the memories they would make in this house. She hoped they wouldn't be like the past memories she had in her head.

He gripped her hand and walked to the kitchen. You can make me your great spaghetti, he said. You know how I love your spaghetti.

She smiled, hypnotized. Do you want spaghetti tonight?

What do you think?  
I guess that's a yes.

Of course it is. With me it's always yes. Now let's look at the pool in the back.

-

_It's the way that he makes you feel _

_It's the way that he kisses you_

_It's the way that he makes you fall in love_

-

**He shoves a wet, dirty washrag in her mouth. She spits furiously but he won't let it out. She can feel her breath stopping in her throat. She can't breathe. She needs to breathe. She tries kicking him, but that gets him mad. He grabs both her arms and pushes her into the round, wooden kitchen table. She knocks over a few chairs. The fall forces her to bite down on her lip. It bleeds. The washrag is rough in her mouth. She puts her hand in her mouth and pulls out the washrag, bringing alot of blood out with it. She gasps quietly.**

**He comes back for her. He grabs her head. He hits it against the table. She's loosing blood from her mouth, and now there is blood on her head. **

**It's her fault for getting him angry. Her fault. If she didn't get him angry he wouldn't be mad like he is now.**

-

He smiled and hugged her, then kissed her. No one clapped.

They're all against us, he said. They don't want us to be together.

They're not jealous of us, are they, Draco?  
Of course they are. You're beautiful, I'm rich, what's not to want?

She grinned. She loved him more then anything. She caught Harry's glare while walking down the aisle, but pushed it from her head. Ron glared at her, too, as did her mother and father. Hermione wiped tears from her face, and it was the first time Ginny knew it wasn't happy tears.

You could have done so, so much better, she said at the reception, crying harder. I don't want you to get h-hurt...

I won't get hurt, silly. Why would you think such a silly thing like that?  
D-do you hear yourself, G-ginny? You've n-never liked D-d-draco! Please d-don't g-get h-h-hur-r-r-t!

-

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and_

_Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

_And that's what you get for falling again_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

-

**He drags her by the wrists to the pool. She's scraping her knees on the floor. It doesn't hurt as much as her head. **

-

You're going to get hurt, Ron told her. I can see it now. When you do, don't come crying to me about it.

I'm not going to get hurt! She screeched. Now will you all kindly leave me ALONE?

-

_It's the way That he makes you feel_

_It's the way That he kisses you_

_It's the way That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way That he makes you feel_

_It's the way That he kisses you_

_It's the way That he makes you fall in love_

_Love_

-

**They go through rooms. She gets hit with anything he can get his free hand on while dragging her with the other. He finally reaches the pool.**

-

One day you're going to get hurt. I can see it now. And when you do, don't come running to me about it.

-

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything_

_Pretty soon she'll figure out_

_You can never get 'em out of your head_

-

**He gets her near the edge of the pool. With a smack, she tries to fight back, knowing what's coming. She tries to hit him, but he's stronger then her. With a smirk, he pushes her into the pool with a splash.**

-

D-do you hear yourself, G-ginny? You've n-never liked D-d-draco! Please d-don't g-get h-h-hur-r-r-t!

-

_It's the way_

_That he makes you cry_

_It's the way_

_That he's in your mind_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

-

**She chokes on the water, she tries to swim up. Her clothes are too heavy. Her brain isn't telling her to not breathe in. Her shoe is stuck on the drain in the center of the pool. She opens her mouth without thinking.**

**Draco waits for her to come up and to slap him, just so he can push her back in.**

-

With me it's always yes. Now let's look at that pool.

-

**She never does.**

-

_It's the way_

_That he makes you feel_

_It's the way_

_That he kisses you_

_It's the way_

_That he makes you fall in love_

**Love**

-

**A/N: Woah, can I say 'dark'? I know, I know! I don't know what made me write that! I think I did a purdy darn good job of it though. I know I'm not, like, Alice Hoffman or Anne Brashares in the writing department but I hope to get better by writing other types of stories to test my ability. So did I do it? ) Please Review!**

**- Liz, aka Lizzeh, aka the second genious behind Escritor.**


End file.
